Palabras que nunca esperaste escuchar
by Brigitgrian
Summary: En realidad pienso que el titulo lo dice todo, los personajes de Sailor Moon diciendo cosas que en realidad nunca dirian, espero les guste Llegamos al final, espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Palabras que nunca esperaste escuchar

Bueno son una serie de drabbles que tratan sobre las sailor y cosas que nunca esperaste escuchar de su boca, no tienen conexión entre si y no siempre se van a ser fieles a la serie o al manga y los periodos de tiempo también pueden variar

El primer drabble es de Serena y se ubica en la primera parte de la cuarta temporada de acuerdo a la serie animada, en la que en la cuidad numero 10 la noche en que Rini se disponía a volver al futuro, pero una repentina lluvia de cristales lo impidió, fruto de este inconveniente a Darién le cayo un pedazo de cristal que comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento hasta que finalmente fue secuestrado por Neherenia, que le dijo a Serena que si quería recuperar a su amor debía llegar a su palacio antes del amanecer, la escena en concreto se desarrolla en la sala del trono del palacio de Neherenia cuando Sailor Moon finalmente ha llegado luego de a travesar un camino de espinas, el tiempo se acaba y las demás Sailors han sido enceradas en unos cristales y Rini se esta desvaneciendo a causa del hechizo que cae sobre su padre

- Y ahora que vas a hacer Sailor Moon, el tiempo se acaba y no tienes a nadie que te ayude

Para al otro lado de la sala con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados Serena guarda silencio

- ¡Oh vamos no me digas que el gato te comió la lengua, nada para decir!

- Aun con la cabeza agachada pero con una sonrisa irónica en los labios Serena dice - De verdad quieres que te diga lo que pienso hacer

- Acaso hay eco en esta habitación, vamos deja de jugar y empieza a suplicar, quizá me apiade de ti

- No pienso suplicar - Con el rostro y los ojos inexpresivos sin abandonar aun la sonrisa irónica- Sabes, estoy harta de que todos y cada uno de los regentados del universo se halla fijado como meta en la vida arruinar la mía, sinceramente luego de tanto tiempo esto se ha vuelto molesto y mi paciencia se ha agotado, quizá si hubieras llegado antes, quien sabe- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

- El asombro de Neherenia era palpable - Debes de haber enloquecido por que lo que dices no tiene sentido, además recuerda Sailor Moon tu eres la única culpable de todo lo que me ha pasado

- En tono irónico- Lo dicho todo el universo se ha empeñado en culparme de sus males, pero en fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior- endureciendo mas el tono con filo de frialdad absoluta dijo- ¡No pienso hacer nada, me has oído absolutamente nada!

El silencio se extendió por el lugar, Serena continuaba parada imperturbable mirando el rostro de consternación de Neherenia, ella no sabia que decir hasta que finalmente decidió que era mejor actuar

- Vamos a ver si sigue manteniendo esa misma actitud luego de esto- en ese momento los cristales en los que se hallaban encerradas las chicas empezaron a lanzar rayos al interior de los mismo, las chicas encerradas en ellos comenzaron a gritar por el dolor, pero a pesar de todo en la postura de Serena no se noto cambio alguno salvo por que su puño derecho se contrajo por una fracción de segundo

- Adelante continua, por que al final me estas haciendo un favor

- De que estas hablando- el asombro de Neherenia aumento más si es posible

- Ya te lo dije, no pienso mover un dedo, por detenerte- al ver la cara de estupor de ella Serena dijo- Como veo que no logras entenderme te lo voy a explicar, si tu las matas me haces un favor por que ya no voy a tener un punto débil el cual atacar, si pierdo a Darién y Rini desaparece ya no voy a tener un futuro por el cual luchar, lo que va a ser un problema solamente para ti, si las torturas va ser lo mismo, no niego que me va a doler y mucho pero al final el dolor pasa y solo va a quedar una profunda ira y un único deseo de venganza que no se va a ver segado por otras emociones, en pocas palabras mi objetivo de vida va a ser cazarte, acorralarte como mi presa hasta que no tengas escapatoria y lo mejor es que nada mas va a desviar mi atención de ti, ves como tengo razón que todo lo que hagas solo va a servir para cavar tu propia tumba - mientras Serena decía estas palabras su mano izquierda se hallaba escondida detrás de su espalda, en la que sostenía su tiara lunar

Al acabar de hablar el silencio se volvió a propagar por la sala, la tortura había cesado, la escena se mantenía imperturbable, arrodillado junto al trono se mantenía Darién con la mirada perdida y junto a el una fantasmagórica Rini que trataba de alcanzarlo y que había cesado en sus intentos al escuchar hablar a su madre tan duramente, los gritos de las Sailor también se han apagado para ser reemplazados por rostros de incredulidad absoluta, el ambiente finalmente cambio ante una ráfaga de ira que se dirigía hacia Sailor Moon, en el instante en que Neherenia corría hacia ella, Serena aprovecho para lanzar su tiara lunar hacia el grupo de cristales, estos recibieron un pequeño fraccionamiento que se expandió a lo largo y ancho hasta que finalmente explotaron liberando a sus prisioneras que cayeron en el suelo semiconscientes

Todo el estruendo que se oyó desvío la atención de Neherenia de su objetivo para quedar petrificada a mitad del salón mirando lo que había echo aquella chiquilla insoportable valiéndose del descuido de ella provocado por un ataque de ira

- Maldita seas Sailor Moon, maldita seas mil veces por escuchar las tonterías que decías he cometido un error imperdonable, desde que naciste has sido la causante de mis males y por eso voy acabar contigo

- En tono condescendiente Serena respondio- De verdad crees que son tonterias, ¡Cuando vas a aprender que lo bueno o lo malo que ocurra en nuestras vidas son solo la suma de nuestras acciones y decisiones, nadie salvo nosotros tiene la culpa! Yo no provoque tu desgracia lo hiciste tu

- Eso no es cierto - gritaba Neherenia - Es solo tu culpa

- No es cierto y lo sabes, pero también debes entender algo mas, no tienen la oportunidad de enmendar los errores o al menos no de la forma en la que yo te la voy a dar- en ese instante una rayo de luz salio del cetro lunar de ella dirigido a Neherenia, al apagarse el resplandor el cuerpo de la hechicera se había esfumado junto con toda su maldad, el cristal que tenia Darién en su interior se desintegro y el cobro la conciencia de nuevo, del mismo modo que Rini se volvió corpórea y las chicas salieron de su estado semiinconsciencia

- Que ha ocurrido- pregunta Haruka en un tono apenas audible

- Nada - dice Serena dulcemente- Solo que Neherenia ha regresado a afrontar sus errores

En un palacio lejos de la tierra una pequeña niña se hallaba dormida en un trono rodeada de toda su corte, a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien la llamaba

- Princesas despierte, vamos es mejor que valla a su cuarto

- lentamente la pequeña niña comienza a abrir los ojos, al principio no reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra pero al ver el rostro bondadoso de la joven pregunta - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada princesa salvo que se ha quedado dormida en el trono mientras cantaban los miembros de la corte

- la expresión de incredulidad de la niña no la abandonaba del todo - Es eso cierto, no lo recuerdo, pero dime una cosa, no me vas a dejar solo verdad, te vas a quedar conmigo

- Claro que lo hare siempre que me necesite, yo estaré a su lado solo tienen que pedirlo

El escuchar estas palabras la niña al fin entendió lo que la princesa de la luna quería decir, en realidad nunca estuvo sola, simplemente nunca se dio la oportunidad de dejar que la quisieran de querer a nadie, hundiéndose en su soledad hasta aislarse del mundo por su propia culpa

Horas mas tarde en un departamento de la cuidad numero 10 de Tokio una joven de cabello rubio se halla parada en la terraza viendo el atardecer mientras espera a que su novio regrese con una tazas de té, el joven se acerca a ella sigilosamente luego de dejar las tazas en una de las mesas de la sala, al ver tan pensativa no pudo evitar acercarse de esta manera y rodear su cintura con lo brazos, acercar su cabeza al oído de la chica y en tono dulce y bajo preguntar

- Es cierto todo lo que le dijiste a Neherenia en el palacio

- la joven rodea sus brazos con los de ella y apoya su cabeza en su pecho mientras continua mirando el atardecer- Me escuchaste, pensé que no podías

- Lo hacia, escuchaba todo, pero no podía responder, pero dime por que lo dijiste

- ella aleja sus manos de las de el y se voltea para mirarlo a los ojos sin soltarse de su abrazo, lentamente acerca su rostro al de el y casi rozando sus labios dice - Hay cosas que de verdad no quieres saber - y lo besa tiernamente

Bueno si les gusto háganmelo saber, para ver si escribo los demás o lo deje hasta hay, aclaro algo no todos van ser iguales, alguno van a ser triste y otros cómicos, todo depende de la situación y del personaje, como dije son solo palabras que jamás pensaste escuchar de ellos eso es todo


	2. Chapter 2

Palabras que nunca esperaste escuchar

Amy

Algunas veces las responsabilidades son mucho mas pesadas de lo que queremos admitir, pero al final siempre nos decimos a nosotros mismo que es por un bien mayor, que si deseamos alcanzar nuestros sueños el sacrificio es necesario, pero si por causas que no están bajo tu control has visto a la muerte de frente mas veces de las que pensaste, no llegas a un punto en donde es necesario replantear tus prioridades y decidir si lo que te falta por vivir realmente te va a alcanzar para hacer todo cuanto deseas, en fin no solo eso es necesario recordar sino también "mis amigas lo entenderán" mucho por considerar, por arriesgar, mas si al final hay una recompensa que lo vale, por que no arriesgar

En este caso el capitulo se sitúa luego de que las chicas vencieron al caos exactamente el ultimo día de clases

- Vamos Serena, no tienes curiosidad

- No, por enésima vez no, desde cuando te importan tanto esas cosas

- No es lo que piensas, es solo simple curiosidad, además recuerda que tenemos otras amigas por las cuales averiguar

- Si claro Mina yo juro que te creo, y las chicas son perfectamente capaces de averiguarlo por ellas mismas

- en este momento Mina pone la cara mas dulce y triste del mundo y su tono es muy lastimero- Serena, amiga, compañera de penas y alegrías, serias capas de mandar a tu amiga a tu casi hermana sola a ver unas simples tablas

- en tono exasperado - Y luego dicen que yo soy la dramática del grupo, no entiendo para que me necesitas si tu misma lo has dicho son unas simples tablas

- Que te cuesta es solo unos minutos de tu vida, anda di que si

- De acuerdo pero no me puedo demorar que tengo una cita con Darién en una hora, entendiste

- Si, gracias, gracias, gracias, por eso te quiero

- Interesada

Ambas chicas salen del aula de primero de preparatoria donde se encontraban, para dirigirse al pasillo rumbo al patio general donde se encontraban publicados las notas de todos los alumnos y los lugares que obtuvieron ese periodo

- Bien ya llegamos ahora donde están las de primero - decía Mina en tono pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el dedo índice

- Mira esa es - señalo Serena, al localizar la lista ambas chicas se empezaron a ver cuando su expresión de concentración fue reemplazada por una de absoluta incredulidad

- Estas viendo lo mismo que yo Serena

- No puede ser, debe ser un error

- Pero si esta escrito, ¿Cómo puede ser un error?

- Mina pero se trata de ella, es imposible

Mientras ambas chicas debatían sobre la veracidad de lo que veían, dos jóvenes de la misma edad una morena y otra castaña se acercaba a ellas, con el objetivo de darles un buen regaño por despistadas, ya que las habían dejado esperando en la cafetería desde hacia una hora

- Lo mas seguro es que la tonta de Serena se quedo dormida y Mina la secundo

- Vamos Reí no seas tan dura, primero hay que escucharlas y ver que paso

- ¿Qué que paso? Que son un par de descuidadas, eso paso

- Mira deja de - en aquel momento la castaña se quedo callada por que encontró a las dos chicas paradas mirando hacia arriba unos metros mas allá - mira hay están vamos y hablemos

- ¡Hablar, tu vas a hablar. Yo las voy a matar!

- Reí no seas tan impulsiva mira que - no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la pelinegra salio corriendo hacia ellas, dispuesta a gritarles, pero tan pronto como llego no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el punto en que miraban las rubias, al descubrir lo que las tenia tan absortas ella quedo exactamente igual, parada inmóvil y con la vista fija hacia arriba

- Que rayos les ocurre a ustedes dos y tu Reí, no tenias ganas de matarlas - por mas que les hablaba las otras tres jóvenes parecían haber quedado sordas por que no contestaban, al punto de perder la paciencia decidió mirar hacia el mismo punto y cuando lo hizo al fin entendió la actitud de ellas, para ser sincera ni ella misma sabia como reaccionar

- Y si le preguntamos

- ¿Qué pretendes que le digamos Mina?

- Si lo que vemos es cierto Lita

- Pero y si se molesta

- No lo creo Serena, además es solo una pregunta

A penas Reí termino de decir esta frase todas las chicas salieron corriendo hacia un departamento de la ciudad numero diez donde la única que faltaba, se hallaba en ese momento limpiando, sin imaginar la tormenta que se avecinaba una tormenta sobre su cabeza

- Vamos toca el timbre

- Y si no esta, que tal si volvemos mas tarde

- Serena cobarde

- No Reí, dirás prudente no quiero que ella se enoje

- Dejen de discutir ustedes dos, yo voy a tocar - en cuanto Lita presiono el botón en el departamento 2B del cuarto piso se levanto el intercomunicador y dijeron

- Si familia Mizuno quien es

- Ami somos nosotras, necesitamos hablar, abre si

- De acuerdo chicas pasen - mientras las chicas subían al departamento Amy no podía evitar preguntarse de que se trata todo, el tono de Lita era serio y con una nota de preocupación, acaso un nuevo enemigo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciendo especulaciones por que en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, definitivamente sea lo que sea era importante por que no demoraron nada en llegar hasta ella

- Acaso ocurre algo malo, algún enemigo nuevo

- No se trata de eso Amy

- Entonces de que se trata Serena, me están preocupando

- Lo mejor es directo al grano

- Lita

- Que Mina es lo mejor, mira Amy hoy estábamos en el colegio y - Lita empezó a vacilar así que Mina decidió continuar

- Nos quedamos viendo las tablas con notas y - lo mismo le ocurrió a ella así que Reí término

- Por que no nos dijiste que bajaste al quinto lugar en el colegio

- Reí ten mas respeto, Amy discúlpala ya sabes como es

- No te preocupes Serena, ella simplemente esta preguntando algo, lo importante aquí es

si yo decido responder

El silencio se extendió por la sala, nadie daba crédito a lo que Amy acababa de decir, acaso era posible o simplemente escucharon mal

- finalmente Amy fue quien rompió el silencio, sin variar el tono tranquilo de su voz dijo- No me miren así, no estoy loca simplemente estoy usando mi derecho a guardar silencio

- Acaso nos ocultas algo

- No Mina no oculto nada, es solo que no veo el por que del alboroto

- Te parece poco que hayas bajado tanto en tus notas

- No he bajado nada Lita, simplemente estoy cansada y tuve otras cosas las cuales llamaron mi atención

- Pero y tu sueño de ser doctora

- Lo sigo teniendo Serena, nada a cambiado

- Pero para ti la prioridad siempre fueron los estudios

- El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, tu mejor que nadie debes entenderlo Serena, yo solo analice todo y decidí que había cosas mas importantes

- Pero - en este punto Amy estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, quería mucho a sus amigas, pero sinceramente no entendía su reacción acaso ellas no eran las que le decían que debía hacer mas cosas a parte de estudiar y ahora le reclaman por no hacerlo quine las entiende, con sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre el puente de la nariz y en un tono mas cortante que lo que pretendía dijo

- Nada de peros chicas, no las entiendo ahora que tomo las cosas con mas tranquilidad se comportan como la inquisición, voy a decir esto una sola vez y espero que le quede claro ¡No es tan importante, no se a acabar el mundo por esto y si yo no me preocupo no veo por que deban hacerlo ustedes!

- Reí que a lo largo de la discusión se había mantenido callada y con la mirada fija en los ojos de Amy dijo en tono sereno pero enigmático - Sabes que no es verdad, les puedas mentir a ellas pero no a mi

- Reí

- Bien chicas es hora de irnos, tu Serena dejaste plantado a Darién de nuevo aun no se como te aguanta y ustedes dos vengan que teníamos que ir a comer en Crow - sin darles opción a decir una palabra mas ni a las chicas ni a la peliazul las saco del departamento dejándolo en un absoluto silencio

Horas mas tarde una chica de cabello azul se halla sumergida en una tina con mucha espuma, se hallaba tan cansada no solo por la limpieza del departamento sino también por la discusión con las chicas, odiaba pelear con ellas y odiaba mas cuando Reí tenia la razón pero - el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones

- Hola como estas

- Amor como estas, no pensé que llamarías hoy

- Sabes que siempre que puedo te llamo, no veo el momento de regresar, como ha estado todo

- Pues normal, aunque no olvídalo

- Vamos Amy te conozco que ha pasado

- Una pequeña discusión con las chicas eso es todo

- Estas segura

- Si mañana mismo lo arreglo

- bueno amor eso espero, si me necesitas sabes que puedes llamarme no importa la hora

- Lo se, te extraño

- Y yo a ti pero el fin de semana estoy de regreso y tu y yo vamos a desaparecer esos dos, días así que es mejor que avises desde ahora

- Lo hare, te amo

- Yo también, duerme bien, adiós

- Adiós

La verdad no importaba cuantas veces las chicas la retaran por descuidar un poco los estudios, por que ahora entendía que en la vida había mas, y el era ese algo mas que necesitaba, Serena lo sabia ella se lo presento y también sabia que guardaría el secreto cuanto tiempo fuera necesario, ya llegaría el momento de aclarar todo con las demás, por ahora solo le interesaban dos cosas, el regreso de el y arreglar sus notas, por que aunque lo detestara Reí tenia razón al decir que era mentira que no le importara, claro que le importa sus estudios, es su mayor orgullo pero ni loca lo iba a admitir frente a ellas si lo así se arriesgaba a que no dejaran de regañarla nunca y eso es algo que no sucedería

Bueno si les gusto dejen un review y si no tambien, que lo disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

Darién

Los celos, un maldición o una bendición, si preguntas por la calle las opiniones van a ser diversas; algunos piensan que quién no cela no ama, otros, por el contrario, creen que celar es falta de confianza, y por ende, falta de amor. Si este es el caso, cuál es el punto medio de todo, acaso existe un equilibrio o estamos condenados a no saber que es lo que los demás esperan de nosotros, porque eres muy frío o demasiado pasional, y si la persona que más amamos. Lo cual se complica cuando la persona cree lo contrario. Lo que es en verdad muy complejo, así que existen momentos en los que perdemos el equilibrio y se desata la tormenta, pero y qué es lo que ocurre durante la misma

Para los que leyeron el manga deben recordar que en la tercera temporada cuando aparecieron Haruka y Michiru, en Serena se presentó una confusión muy particular sobre Haruka, pero hubo una escena en particular que trajo algunas complicaciones. En ésta, ella se hallaba sentada en un parque cuando llega Haruka, tienen una charla y luego Haruka toma el rostro de Serena y la besa. A ella le queda la confusión de si es amigo o enemigo y a Darién que los vio desde lejos le queda la curiosidad de si Serena siente algo más de lo que dice, bien a esta parte le hice algunos cambios. Primero el Darién que van a ver es una combinación del que aparece en el manga y en la serie de TV, es más pasional y es de más acción que palabras y en lugar de ser Haruka es Seiya, la verdad quiero mucho a sailor uranus y no podía dejarla en este lío.

En un parque de la cuidad número 10 una joven rubia se haya sentada en una banca contemplando el lago, sumida en sus pensamientos de modo que no escucha cuando un chico de cabello negro se acerca a ella y le tapa los ojos

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola, bombón. Adivina quién soy.

- Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte, acaso no te alegra.

- Sí, no. La verdad no lo sé

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué ocurre, Serena?

- Dímelo tú, ¿Quién eres en realidad, Seiya? ¿Amigo o enemigo?

- Siempre seré tu amigo y sólo si tú quieres seré algo más que eso – al decir estas palabras Serena se volteó en la banca para mirarlo de frente, él no pudo evitar tomar su mentón con el índice y el pulgar y besarla suavemente.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría la escena del parque, otro joven de cabello oscuro iba rumbo a la universidad. De pronto vio lo que pasaba en una banca cercana al lago, en un inicio no le prestó atención hasta que reconoció a la chica .

"_No puede ser Serena...¡Es ella! ¿Por qué?¿Por qué?"_ pensó, caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos .

"No siento lo mismo, no es lo mismo. Sus labios son cálidos, sí, pero no son iguales a los de él. Esto es un error", los pensamientos de Serena eran tan suaves que casi se le escapaban de la respiración. En eso la chica sintió algo similar a una ráfaga de aire, y que se ésta ráfaga se llevaba lejos los labios de su compañero. Cuando abrió los ojos sólo alcanzó a ver a un hombre alto, al que conocía muy bien, golpeando al que la estaba besando.

- Darién, detente, por favor- Gritaba Serena. Al ver que no le prestaba atención, optó por tomarlo del brazo para tratar de detenerlo.

- ¿Por qué diablos lo defiendes? -Preguntó el joven, visiblemente enojado.

- ¿Por qué lo atacas?

- Y todavía me lo preguntas, ¡Te estaba besando! ¿Te parece poco?

- Sólo fue un beso. – Para cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios ya era muy tarde, sabía que fue un error decirlo pero estaba desesperada y necesitaba detener los golpes furiosos que propinaba Darién. Los ojos de él se llenaron de una ira fría que descargaba sólo en ella. En aquel momento la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó del parque sin darle ninguna oportunidad de deshacerse de su presa. El camino hacia el departamento de él fue silencioso y rápido, casi tenía que correr para seguirle el paso. Serena quería pensar qué le iba a decir, pero era difícil decidirlo nunca lo había visto tan molesto y no sabia como calmarlo, ni a dónde la llevaba con tanta prisa.

En cambio la mente de Darién era una confusión absoluta, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Trataba de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, sin embargo ya era muy tarde se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento con Serena aún fuertemente agarrada por su brazo, en aquel instante sólo atinó a abrir la puerta y hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que ella entrara.

Serena ingresó al departamento que se hallaba sumido en la penumbra. Las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y por pequeñas rendijas en los ventanales se colaba la luz débil del atardecer. Caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la sala sin atreverse aún a mirar atrás y sobandose aquella parte del brazo desde donde Darién la tenía sujeta. Sólo sintió una mirada fija en su espalda y ese suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sentía que debía decir algo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, una explicación, una excusa, pero su mente estaba en blanco y sus cuerdas vocales tampoco estaban dispuestas a cooperar.

- Darién. -Dijo en un susurro. - Darién, debemos hablar. Lo que dije en el parque es...

Lo que dijiste en el parque... – La interrumpió Darién. En ese momento ella dio un respingo, no sintió en que instante él se coloco tras de ella, muy junto a su espalda y tampoco percibió cuando se él acercó tanto que al hablar su aliento rozaba la piel de cuello – ...continúa, ¿o acaso te asusto?

La voz a penas le salía. - No, no... no me asustas – tartamudeo y mentalmente agregó "tanto". Sin embargo era verdad, ya había pasado el miedo, o al menos, la mayor parte de él, ahora sólo está nerviosa por la cercanía de él, por sentir su aura oscura y sensual que la rodeaba y porque disimuladamente, y cada vez más, Darién la acorralaba hasta no dejarle opción de razonar.

En un tono bajo, muy sutil y la vez irónico, Darién agregó. – ¿En serio? Pues, no lo parece. -Se aproximó un poco más a su oído y susurró- No necesito tocarte para sentirte temblar. Dime, Serena, ¿tienes miedo de saber lo que puedo hacer contigo o es acaso curiosidad?

"_Definitivamente este hombre esta jugando conmigo. Cómo pretende que piense con coherencia si cada vez se acerca más",_ pensaba Serena. –No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, así que supongo que es curiosidad.

Es simple, tengo dos opciones para aclarar esto contigo. La primera sería gritarte y regresar a acabar con aquel idiota por tocarte. Lo otro que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí, contigo, y no dejarte salir hasta mañana. -La voz de Darién llegaba como un susurro tibio hasta los oídos de Serena, los labios de él tan cerca de su lóbulo. -Y podría cumplir todos los sueños que he tenido contigo y que me están enloqueciendo. Dime, Serena ¿Cuál debería escoger?

Darién...yo no lo sé.

En ese caso lo haré yo.

Sin darle opción a pensar, Darién la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que no quedo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Serena podía sentir la respiración de Darién en su cuello, como subía y bajaba su pecho contra su espalda. Al inicio, con un ritmo lento y acompasado que cada vez se hacía más intenso y rápido. Los labios de Darién apenas tocaban el cuello de la chica, sentía que en cada lugar donde se posaban se abría un río de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Los besos de Darién se hacían mas posesivos, sus labios que antes apenas rozaban la zona entre el cuello y los hombros, ahora se transformaban en mordidas eufóricas, dibujos sin forma trazados con la lengua y una sensación de calor se posaba en Serena, sentía su cuerpo derretirse lentamente, como un helado de verano. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más líquida y quería sentir las fuertes manos de Darién en todas partes. Su boca traicionera dejó escapar un leve gemido, lo suficientemente audible para que Darién se diera cuenta de los efectos que él provocaba en Serena, pero luego, casi inmediatamente hubo otro. Ya no sabía si fue de ella o de él, y la verdad no le importaba, porque los brazos de él ya no afirmaban su cintura sino que bajaban cada vez más, hasta encontrarse con el borde de su falda y colarse entre medio de sus bragas. Esos brazos, que siempre le proporcionaron calor y refugio, ahora le daban una sensación de vértigo inexplicable, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar.

"Su piel es tan suave", era el pensamiento de él mientras que una de sus manos comenzaban a subir, filtrándose por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con sólo rozar los pezones de Serena, estos se alzaron rogando por el siguiente tacto de sus manos. No podía contenerse, cada vez que sentía la piel de Darién sobre la suya algo similar a calambres le estremecía el cuerpo completamente.

Darién no podía esperar para ver la desnudez de Serena, ya había esperado mucho tiempo y ahora no se iba a detener. Se deshizo del primer botón de la blusa y siguió desabotonando los siguientes sin recibir queja alguna; no necesitaba el permiso de ella, en este punto ella no sería capaz de negarle nada. La blusa cayó lentamente por sus hombros, recorrió sus brazos para terminar en el suelo junto a sus pies, el mismo camino siguieron los pantalones de Darién, quien ya no podía aguardar más. Cuando finalmente se hallaba sólo con ropa interior, Darién la volteó para contemplar a la mujer que era capaz de privarlo de todo su control.

- Eres hermosa, más de lo que pude imaginar.

Darién, ...yo –Serena se cayó cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre sus labios. Luego escuchó su voz aterciopelada susurrar. -No digas nada, solo siente.

Sentir. - repitió. "Qué es lo que debo hacer" pensó Serena.

Sólo sentir, amor, nada más.

Lentamente las manos de él descendieron de sus hombros hasta sus codos llevando consigo las tiras del brasier, liberando los senos de Serena. No pudo decir nada, porque inmediatamente los labios de Darién aprisionaban su boca. Serena no lograba entender como unos labios tan firmes sobre los suyos podían ser tan tiernos, una caricia sutil que la obligaba a abrirse a él y permitir que la conociera sin límites. Cómo negárselo, si la tentación era tan grande y el placer que se escondía era inimaginable. Lentamente separó los labios y lo primero que sintió fue la lengua caliente de Darién sobre la suya, lenta, muy lenta hasta que en ella se hizo mayor la necesidad de devolver la caricia, que luego de un momento se volvió más pasional, más invasiva; las manos de el abandonaron los brazos para dirigirse a sus senos, que esperaban ansiosos por su tacto, fuertemente los tomó, uno con cada mano, y con sus pulgares masajeó los pezones hasta que se volvieron dos pequeños montes contra sus dedos.

Quiero probarlos, Serena. Quiero probarte entera. -Murmuró con el aliento sobre sus labios húmedos.

Serena no podía hablar, y tampoco sabía qué decir. _"Sí, por favor"_, pensó. Ya no habían más dudas, sólo sensaciones. Si la lengua de Darién en su boca la hacia volar, tenerla en pechos le provocaba una serie interminable de escalofríos, la sumergía en un vaivén en dónde sólo sentía moverse su lengua alrededor del pezón para terminar con una pequeña succión cada vez más profunda. Ya no podía sostenerse sola y su único apoyo era él, pero quería sentirlo, sentir su piel bajo sus manos, tocarlo sin ningún estorbo en el camino.

¿Por qué sigues vestido? – la primera repuesta que recibió fue una risa profunda y ronca que golpeó como una onda cálida a sus pechos.

Estoy en calzoncillos, Serena. Eso no es exactamente estar vestido.

Pues,... -Sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza, pero su voz era decidida. -...ahora yo quiero que te quites todo.

Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa- Serena no estaba segura si quería ver lo que escondían sus boxers negros. Ninguna otra imagen le parecía más sexy que esa

– Así te parece mejor –Preguntó Darién al quedarse completamente desnudo frente a ella. Serena trataba de no mirar directamente la enorme erección que se alzaba frente a ella, pero era difícil.

Sí, mucho mejor – Murmuró.

En ese segundo sintió toda la piel tibia de Darień rodeando su cuerpo, él la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación contigua, dejando olvidadas en el suelo la mayoría de sus prendas.

Si colocas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, es más fácil. -Serena no se lo pensó dos veces, hizo exactamente lo que él le indicó y lo beso en los labios, enredándose un poco los dos, haciendo tambalear el paso de Darién y evaporando toda la sangre que tenían en sus venas.

Darién dejó a Serena en medio de la cama. Por un momento se sintió incómoda, desnuda. Pero cuando Darién le dijo. -Y ahora, Serena, sólo siente – y le vio arrodillarse frente a sus piernas, se sintió violentamente acalorada y nerviosa. Las manos de él se colaron por la falda de Serena y extrajó con cuidado sus bragas, luego separó sus muslos y le dijo – Ábrete para mi, princesa, déjame probarte, Serena.

Ella no pudo negarse ante su suplica y se dejó llevar. Juró que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión porque la lengua de Darién girando en torno a sus entrañas, girando entre la humedad más intensa de Serena era similar a tocar el cielo con las manos. La lengua de Darién, ahí, tan dentro de ella como jamás le había tenido. Los labios de él recorrían el inicio del pubis mientras que uno de sus dedos dibujaba círculos alrededor de la entrada de Serena.

– Eres deliciosa – Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Serena antes de que aquel dedo que la torturaba entrará sólo un poco en su interior. Al inicio fue extraño pero conforme entraba un poco más el vacío que sentía antes desaparecía y anhelaba más, más dedos, más rápido. Cuando finalmente lo sintió entrar y salir lentamente con un ritmo candensioso que la atrapa creyó que se iba a volver loca. – ¿Te gusta, princesa?

Los ojos enfebrecidos de Serena hablaban por si solos. "Sí, sí, me gusta mucho"

Bien, porque esto te va gustar más – Con un movimiento rápido, el dedo fue retirado y Serena sintió deseos de protestar pero se calló cuando sintió los labios de él justo en el lugar donde estaban sus dedos. Ella se abría un poco más, como una flor que lentamente se abre al amanecer. Sentía cómo su lengua la penetraba cada vez más rápido hasta que Serena sintió una sensación tan sofocante que sólo pudo aferrarse a Darién y dejarse llevar.

Ahora, Princesa. Necesito que confíes en mi, rodéame con tus piernas y no te pongas nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó con voz dolorida.

Es un poco doloroso la primera vez, confía en mí, pasará. - Darién se sitúo encima de ella, haciendo un lugar entre sus muslos con su cadera hasta situar su pene endurecido en su húmeda entrada y comenzar a invadir el cuerpo de Serena lentamente. La tensión en Serena fue creciendo hasta que finalmente sintió un dolor muy intenso, tan potente que la dejó sin aire.

– Permanece quieta, Serena, pronto pasará – Dijo Darién entre jadeos y vaivenes lentos, Serena creía que se iba a partir en dos, no entendía por qué si dolía tanto no se quitaba de encima de ella, pero una parte de ella no quería que eso ocurriera. Quería tenerle ahí, sentirle dentro, quería que Darién le hiciera el amor lentamente, y derretirse junto a él, que sus cuerpos se empaparan del otro y que Darién la probase entera. Transcurrieron unos momentos hasta que el malestar de ella cesó y en el que Darién comenzó a moverse más rápidamente de adentro hacia fuera, cuando sintió que la caderas de ella respondía a su ritmo lo aceleró aún más, poco a poco, acompañándolo con movimientos enérgicos de su caderas, como si estuviera intentando taladrar el cuerpo de Serena. Ambos se sentían arrojados a un abismo, las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y los suspiros y gemidos llenaban la silenciosa habitación. No había tiempo para palabras, tampoco conciencia para pronunciarlas, sólo necesitaban ir más rápido, más profundo hasta que no quedara nada más por llenar. El fin estaba próximo, podía sentirlo entremedio de sus piernas, las sonidos del cuerpo de Serena, la forma desesperada como se movía sólo lograba volver más loco a Darién, sentía una necesidad de liberarse, de llenar de espuma blanquecina a Serena y luego besarla toda la noche, hasta que no hubiese más límites, hasta que ella sólo pudiera decir su nombre. Y en la mente de Darién sólo se repetía una palabra que necesitaba decirla, antes de liberarse, antes de dejar ir ese río cálido que se alzaba entre su carne, ya no podía aguantar más, ya no podía resistirse, ese dolor agradable, esa punzada bajo el ombligo, más ŕapido, más adentro, más humedad, Darién estaba descontrolado sobre el cuerpo de Serena, embestida tras otra se sentía más afiebrado y ya no era capaz de soportarlo más.

Con una embestida profunda dijo. -Mía, Serena. Sólo eres mía.


	4. Chapter 4

Palabras que nunca esperaste escuchar

Lita

Todos tenemos habilidades que en ocasiones nos distinguen de los demás, algunas son dones que tenemos desde que nacemos y que nos demoramos en descubrir, pero en otras ocasiones debemos trabajar muy duro para lograrlas y mas de una vez botamos la toalla y decimos**_ " esto no es para mi, por que pierdo mi tiempo" _**pero siempre, siempre hay algo que nos hace volver, quizá para complacer a otros o quizá por que lo relacionamos con un buen momento en nuestras vidas y a veces también por que es una cuestión de orgullo

Ahora a lo que vinimos, cada uno de los que leen ahora tiene muy clara una cosa Lady Júpiter, Lita para los amigos es la mejor chef del mundo, no hay quien lo ponga en duda, sin embargo cuantos de nosotros puede decir que es un don con el que nació, o que por el contrario forma parte del grupo que trabajo muy duro para conseguirlo

Pues desde mi punto de vista ella forma parte del grupo.......................................

Una niña de solo 9 años se hallaba sola en su nueva casa, de echo no era una casa, no como la que tenia con sus padres, esta es solo un pequeño departamento en el que se siente muy sola y en que no quiere estar, para colmo se muere de hambre y no hay nadie a quien decírselo, le prometieron estar de regreso hace 4 horas y nada, generalmente es una niña muy paciente, pero esto ya raya en el abuso

Se para y camina, mira por la ventana, pero nada ni señales de ellos, se haya indecisa, si lo hace solucionaría su problema inmediato, pero nadie garantiza que salga bien, ahora que nadie se ha muerto por comer lo que cocinan, al menos eso cree

Finalmente se decide, sus pasos la guían hacia la cocina, un mundo al que no ha entrado si no es de la mano de su madre o de su abuela y aun cuando lo ha hecho con ellas no ha hecho nada mas que mirar, algunos dicen que mirando se aprende, mas este no es caso, pero también recuerda el viejo dicho de dañando se aprende

Y bien decide ponerse manos a la obra, primero abre el refrigerador

Uhhmmm de que tengo ganas- se pregunta la pequeña mientras pone su pequeño dedo en su mentón - no puede ser al muy complicado, pero si debe ser abundante, mi estomago suena mas fuerte que mi voz

Como explicar la ingenuidad de los niños, cabe decir que es un tesoro muy preciado, pero en ocasiones su misma ingenuidad es la que los lleva a terminar en problemas mas grandes de los que alguna vez imaginaron, si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que nuestro hijos heredan un orgullo aun mas fuerte que el nuestro y que al ser herido no es fácilmente olvidado, es hay cuando nacen los retos auto impuestos los acarreamos hasta el día en que realmente creemos que somos los mejores en ello, pero de nuevo se presenta un dilema el ser humano en general siempre cree que puede llegar aun mas lejos de donde esta y muchas veces no sabe decir cuando ya es suficiente, el ejemplo mas claro de esta teoría es Júpiter, que aun hoy no ha cerrado la herida que se abrió esa tarde hace tanto tiempo luego de que dijera

Ya se solo serán unas verduras y cocidas y una pechuga de pollo con salsa de soya, que tan complicado puede ser - su tono es inseguro, trata de autoconvencerse de que en realidad nada va a salir mal - Mama lo ha hecho un millón de veces yo también puedo

Una vez ha sacado todos los ingredientes de la refrigeradora, va al mesón de la cocina, en donde coloca una tabla para empezar a cortar los vegetales

AHHH rayos - es la tercera vez desde que se ha parado frente al mesón en el que uno de sus pequeños dedos ha resultado cortado - es la ultima vez que me corto - dicha promesa se ha repetido en tres ocasiones y aun no ha sido cumplida y no lo será, ya que antes de que termine de cortar todo tendrá al menos tres cortadas mas en sus dedos

Ya falta poco, ya falta poco - era la única frase que se escuchaba desde hace media hora en la cocina del pequeño departamento, desde que iniciara no solo se había cortado mas veces de las que imagino posible a su corta edad, sino que se había salvado en dos ocasiones de quemar la casa, es que aun no entendía por que nadie le había dicho que debía el agua se evaporaba si la dejabas mucho tiempo, ella si sabia que disminuía pero nunca que desaparecía por completo dejando la olla vacía y segundo pero no menos importante, por que rayos los litos de cocina tenían que ser tan propensos a quemarse, ella sabia que no fue muy inteligente de su parte dejar el lito cerca del fuego pero es que si no hacia la olla se le iba a caer de la manos y la verdad es que lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que limpiar un desastre mayor del que ya había creado - Ya nada mas puede salir peor

Todos los que alguna vez hemos tenido un mal día, sabemos que decir algo como esto es solo sinónimo de que males peores se avecinan, esto es algo que esta por comprobarlo Lita de pocos minutos

OK ya están las verduras en el agua, ahora solo falta poner el pollo en el sartén, imagino que ya esta caliente el aceite - la concentración de la pequeña frente a la estufa era admirable, pero ni siquiera esto la salvaría del desastre que se avecina

En cuestión de segundos un desastre se ha desatado - AHHHHH ME QUEMA, ME QUEMA, MAMA AYUDENME - en ese instante la puerta del departamento es abierta y la madre de la niña es guiada directamente a la cocina por los gritos de su hija pidiendo auxilio, la escena que se encuentra al llegar es confusa pero sin embrago tiene una idea de lo que pudo ocurrir

Pequeña que te ha pasado, ven conmigo y déjame ver - la voz dulce de su madre quien en ese momento esta arrollada junto a ella, la distrajo por un momento del dolor que sentía - Mami, mami me duele mucho, me duele - el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su hija le partía el corazón - lo se amor, lo se pero ahora, necesito que me dejes ver, si no lo haces no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte - la niña saco temblorosa su izquierda, que esta oculta bajo su brazo derecha, la imagen era peor de lo que pudo imaginar, una gran macha roja cubría la parte superior de la mano y otras mas pequeñas estaban alrededor de la muñeca y el inicio del brazo, parecía que la piel había desaparecido para dejar paso a la carne que estaba completamente roja y con ligeros hilos de sangre que salían de ellos- Oh mi niña como te has hecho esto - yo solo tenia hambre mami, solo eso

Las horas que le siguieron al incidente no fueron placenteras para nadie, tuvieron que ir al hospital para que atendiera, su herida, mientras la curaban, en medio de lagrimas y lamentos, le obligaron a decir como es que se quemo de esa manera, el momento el que soltó el pollo sobre el aceite caliente, este comenzó a salta por todas direcciones, ya que la pieza de pollo aun esta con algo de agua y es hay cunado el infierno se desato, Lita por cubrirse del aceite caliente termino golpeando la olla con agua caliente que callo sobre su mano, lo que hizo que saltara hacia un lado chocando con el mango del sartén al que desestabilizo de la hornilla, lo que hizo que una parte del contenido se esparciera en el piso y en la misma mano quemada, de hay el resultado tan grave de la quemadura

La recuperación fue difícil, no solo por que en su pequeña mano se formo una cicatriz que con el tiempo se ha perdido un poco, pero que aun esta hay, en la que si te fijas con mucho cuidado aun puedes distinguirla, sino también por que a partir de aquel día, el fallar no fue algo que lita se permitiera en su vocabulario, no al menos cuando se trataba de la cocina, por que desde ese día no solo su mano quedo marcada, sino también su orgullo y por mas que no le gustara tenia que curarlo

Hoy años despues, cuando entra en una cocina siente que en parte entra a un campo de batalla, pero nadie lo nota, nadie sabe lo que le ocurrio, por que con el tiempo aprendio a tomarle carino, pero muy en fondo aun es parte de su infierno personal, sobre todo cuando al final de un día como este, aun no logra que Serena y Mina aprendan a cocinar y no es por que no tenga paciencia, si eso es algo que le sobra, tampoco es soberbia, es una sincera preocupación por ellas, por evitarles el mismo sufrimiento que a ella, ahora mientras toma de las manos de Serena el cuchillo para enseñarle por millonésima ves como se corta, antes de que uno de sus dedos termine mutilado, no puede evitar mirar su mano izquierda y recordar, a veces tan solo a veces no quisiera hacerlo pero luego mira a sus amigas y ve el reflejo de sincera preocupación y desaliento que tienen por aun no lograrlo que lo único que puede decirles es

Tranquila, mañana será otra día, solo necesitas practica - es lo mismo que su madre le repetía cuando era pequeña y quería mandar todo al diablo y aunque ese momento no le creía ahora no tiene ninguna duda de que ella tenia razón, por que como dicen

Nada es imposible salvo lo que tú quieras que sea imposible

Notas de autora

es la primera vez que pongo esto pero bueno, no es el mejor que he escrito pero este capitulo es como un descanso por que lo que viene definitivamente me van a querer matar asi

mejor ya no digo nada

me encantaria responder los reviews de todas pero es poco complejo por que el tiempo me falta, pero muchas gracias por leer y por decirme si le gusta es muy valioso para mi

que lo disfruten


	5. Chapter 5

Mina

Bueno casi nunca pongo notas al inicio, pero en este caso lo amerita ya que a este fic solo le quedan dos one shot mas y se acabo quizá en el futuro lo siga con la otras cuatro sailor que me faltan pero es un proyecto que estoy analizando

El caso de esta nota es para, aclarar un par de cosas, primero muchas de las actitudes que se van a reflejar en los dos últimas sailor no solo son una fusión de sus personalidades en el manga y el anime sino una suma de lo que representaron en la serie de televisión, esta aclaración es solo para que no se sorprendan, ahora es necesario que advierta lo que viene en los dos últimos capis quizá a muchas no le guste por lo que tengo planeado así que, las que sigan leyendo muchas gracias

La vida esta cargada de presiones, no importa que tan viejos o jóvenes seamos, sobre nuestros hombros siempre cargamos con problemas, y es que por mas que queramos olvidarlos o evitarlos es un echo que esta allí aguardando a que bajemos nuestras defensas para caer sobre nosotros como una ola, que nos ahoga poco a poco y de la que a veces para salir a flote, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gusten mucho luego , pero que mas da ya están echas, pero algo dentro de nosotros siempre nos va a recordar que si somos débiles el precio, que tengamos que pagar puede llegar a ser muy alto, tan alto como el hundir a un ser querido con tal de salvarnos

Mina que te ocurre, no pareces tu – decía la chica de cabello castaño, con un expresión de profunda preocupación por su amiga

No me ocurre nada, ya te lo he dicho – pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo, si tan solo……

Hola chicas como están – las saludo una gata negra con una mediana luna en su frente – lamento la demora pero……..

Si luna fue mi culpa, no hace falta la aclaración – esta frase provenía de una chica de cabello rubio recogido en un par de coletas

Serena, no es para que te enfades – decía la gata con aparente incomodidad por las palabras de la joven

No estoy enfadada – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que mas parecía un lamento silencioso, mientras se giraba para dejar su bolso dijo en un susurró solo para ella – créeme luna no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para ello – a pesar de que solo fue un susurro, hubo alguien que logro escucharlo, a quien le llago tan hondo, que todos sus esfuerzos por mostrarse en calma y sonriente, se hundieron bajo tierra, y es que ella no entendía como es que aun podía estarse lamentando por lo que pasaba, es que acaso no recuerda el mensaje que le envío el, y la promesa que le hizo, sabia que no era fácil, pero simplemente no la podía soportar lamentándose por ello, no frente a ella, que cada día sentía que se debilitaba mas, y el saberlo la enloquecía, por que la hacia sentir inútil, es cierto ella es una joven muy sonriente pero acaso no se han dado cuenta que su actitud sonriente y desinhibida es solo para cubrir lo que realmente siente en ese momento, es solo su mascara para no derrumbarse frente a todos, mas simplemente hoy no era el día y un inocente estaba por pagar la amargura y desesperanza que albergaba ese corazón

¡Ya basta Serena! Deja de lamentarte de una maldita vez – para cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca, era muy tarde para retractarse, y la verdad es que no querría hacerlo, no hoy – estoy harta de escucharte, solo quejarte, es que acaso no puedes entender que nos tienes hartas, mocosa engreída y débil

¡Mina que rayos te pasa! Te exijo que te disculpes con ella – salto Lita en ese momento, luego de recuperarse de la impresión – es tu amiga y si eso te parece poco, es tu princesa, no creo necesario tener que recordártelo

Acaso crees que a esta mocosa la puedo considerar mi princesa, si no es capas, ni de vencer una mosca, yo no le debo respeto, ella no se lo ha ganado

Es que has enloquecido, retráctate o de lo contrario – decía Lita mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, lista para cumplir con su amenaza

La defiendes, como puedes defenderla, es mas me acabas de ayudar a probar mi punto, es tan inútil que ni siquiera se puede defender de mi sola, mírala, hay parada solamente mirándome como una idiota……. – mientras Mina hablaba no se percato del repentino salto de Lita que se lanzaba a callar de una vez por todas, aunque eso significara romperle la boca de un buen golpe, pero la que si se percato de su reacción fue Serena que con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indico a Rey que la detuviera, a lo que la chica respondió inmediatamente

Lo que cruzaba por la mente de Lita en aquel momento, nunca se vio consumado, ya que un par de brazos la detuvieron a medio camino y no la soltaron en ningún momento, sin impórtales sus gritos de protesta

¡Es que acaso estas de su lado! Suéltame de una maldita vez o no respondo – grita a chica cada ve mas molesta

Detente de una vez Lita, o será Rey quien no responda – Serena pero que dices ella - Rey solo cumple mis ordenes nada mas – la calma y la autoridad impregnaba la voz de Serena, a pesar de los insultos recibidos no mostraba ni un grado de emoción – Pero….- fue la única replica de Lita antes de que Rey la susurra al oído – ella sabe lo que hace, confía en Serena – y es que, no se trata de que Marte se haya puesto de parte de Venus, o que no le importe lo que pasa, es simplemente que Serena le pidio guardar silencio cuando todo empezo

Flash Back

Una joven de cabellos negros, aun no salía de su impresión por haber escuchado hablarle así a Serena, es que a Mina se le olvido quienes eran, aun antes de que la sorpresa pasara ya se había puesto en pie y avanzaba hacia ella con el firme propósito de callarla, pero de pronto sintió unos manos sobre sus hombros y alguien que le susurraba – no intervengas Rey ella lo necesita, confía en mi- solo ese basto para que se detuviera volteara a verla y entendiera que no debía intervenir, salvo que así lo necesitara su princesa

Fin del Flash Back

Al percatarse del forcejeo de sus amigas Mina dejo su monologo de insultos de lado por un momento, mas al escuchar la serena voz de ella, todo regreso, y la rabia acumulada volvía a rugir en su interior, clamado por un medio de escape antes de que se ahogara en ellas de que, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la misma voz llena de paz le dijo – Continua se que aun no has terminado – y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, y la rabia y la frustración de Mina se abrieron paso por su garganta para gritar lo que nunca pensó decir - ¡TE ODIO! Tu eres la culpable de todo, maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi vida, por que desde ese momento yo deje de tener una, para vivir en función de ti, solo de ti, por tu culpa perdí mi libertad, por tu culpa ¡Me estoy muriendo! Maldición y no quiero morir, aun no, no cuando tengo tantas cosas por hacer, por decir, por amar – a pesar de cada palabra iba acompañada de una profundo sentimiento de frustración y amargura también iba de la mano con una lagrima por cada cosa de la cual Mina se veía privada de hacer

Sabes que aun no has terminado – fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Serena que se mantenía parada en medio de la sala, mirando a Mina sin objetar una sola de sus acusaciones

Y era verdad aun no había terminado - ¡Eres una maldición! Llegaste a nuestras vidas para maldecirlas, lo sabes verdad – lo dijo con una sonrisa amrga surcando sus labios – nos llevaste a la destrucción en el pasado y sabes que lo vas a hacer ahora, nos volverás a matar a todos y incluyéndolo a el, todo por cuanto lucho lo vas a destruir, dime Serena como duermes en las noches sabiendo que tu eres la muerte de lo que mas amas, aunque sientes cuando lo besas y sabes que puede ser ultimo si te sales de control – en aquel momento la expresión de Mina cobro un tinte de maldad, cuando pareció recordar algo repentinamente – Oh lo siento, lo olvide ya no puedes besarlo verdad, ni abrazarlo, cierto ahora quien lo hace es Beryl, si exactamente, pero veámoslo por el lado positivo, al menos así el ya no sentirá que besa a la viuda negra, a ella si la podrá acariciar, por que sabrá que le va a responder como una mujer, no como una niña asustadiza, sabes muchas veces me pregunte si el de verdad se veía como tu novio o como tu ninero, aunque por como te trataba, de echo creo que es la segunda opción, ni siquiera estabas a la altura como para provocar en el pasión, lastima verdad

Bien, tienes una lengua afilada, que mas puedes hacer a parte de hablar – la desafío Serena

Mocosa insolente, yo peleaba aun, antes de que tu sonaras en encontrar a luna – la furia tino los rasgo de la joven – te voy a dar una lección – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de lanzarse a atacar a Serena

Los golpes solon se volaban, mas solo se topaban con el aire, y es que a pesar de la fuerza y la rabia Mina no lograba tocarla, como es que podía moverse tan rápido cuando aprendió a hacerlo – No me dejo dominar por la rabia – fue todo cuanto dijo Serena al esquivar una patada, Mina estaba desesperada, pensó en trasformarse – ni te ocurra hacerlo, te estoy ofreciendo lo que pedías, pero no abuses de tu suerte – de nuevo ella, se veía tan tranquila solo esquivándola sin atacar, sin mover un solo dedo en su contra, que sintió que su cordura flaqueaba hasta que fue muy tarde, solo registro el momento en que un golpe de un puno cerrado se incrustó en su estomago sacándole todo el aire, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, allí en suelo, fue cuando entendió que abuso demasiado de su suerte, al levantar los ojos solo recibió una mirada de Serena que encerraba rabia y dolor mucho dolor, y recordo lo que momento antes le había gritado

NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLOS AYUDADO A QUE SE LO LLEVARAN, ES MAS DEBI AYUDARLOS A MATARLO CUANDO ME LO PROPUSIOERON

Eso había sido todo, ambas sabían la verdad, pero también sabían que el era un tema prohibido, el echo de que momentos antes le hubiera permitido usarlo, no quería decir que pudiera llegar tan lejos

Rey – la voz de Serena se escuchaba contenida, pausada, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por hablar en lugar de gritar – si – llévatela, has que se tranquilice y cuando estés segura de ello, sabes a donde la llevaras verdad – si directo al medico – Exacto

La replica estaba lista y filosa en la boca de Mina pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de soltarla, Serena se regreso a mirarla con expresión fría y amenazante – Te concedí tu deseo, pero todo tiene un precio y ese es el tuyo, así que no se te ocurra replicar o atente a las consecuencias- fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su bolso y salir – como un ultimo acto de rebeldía por parte de Mina le grito – Quien te crees yo no soy tu perro para que me des ordenes, es mas renuncio a esta entupida lucha – lo decía mientras le arrojaba la pluma de transformación a Serena, misma que atrapo con la mano sin siquiera voltear a verla – Es tu decisión, pero aun así vas a ir al medico- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de cerrara la puerta tras ella

En el fondo Mina sabia que tendría que hablar con ella, pero una parte de ella sabia que las palabras serian inútiles, después de todo, su amiga, mas que su princesa era una experta leyendo los corazones de las personas, y por eso solo por eso es que ella aun seguía hay, en pie y viva

Tan solo a veces. Serena sentía que prefería que el corazón de alguien fuero un misterio para ella, a veces es demasiado doloroso por ver el lo ocultan, y lo peor es que si puede ayudarlos a curar algo de esas heridas lo hare aunque en ello la que salga herida sea ella, como ahora que siente que sangra por dentro, por que es verdad que frente a las demás no mostró emoción, pero estaba destrozada, y en este momento se pregunta – Como hago para que dejes de sangrar corazón, anda dímelo – pero sabe que es inútil preguntar algo que tiene una respuesta tan obvia, pero el no esta y no se sabe si regresara, así que solo le queda encerrarse un poco mas en su corraza y construir de nuevo la pared que su amiga acaba de destrozar, su amiga – una sonrisa sutil surca los labios de ella – al pensar que al menos hoy Mina se sentirá un poco mejor y también por que sin proponérselo la misma Mina le dio una solución para uno de sus tantos problemas, la enfermad de su amiga

Al fin y al cabo una amiga y una princesa nunca descuida a quien esta a su cargo, aun parece irónico que todas creyeran que ella no sabia lo mal que estaba Mina, a veces de verdad la subestimaban

Si llegaron hasta el final y no me quieren matar, muchas gracias y si sin embargo hay instintos homicidas por hay, guárdenlos para el siguiente capitulo que es de Rey y va a estar mucho pero, digo no creo que se quieran quedar con duda y sin mi no hay continuación, además hay una sorpresa para el final


	6. Chapter 6

Rey

Para mucho la verdad solo tiene una cara, sin importar las circunstancias este es un hecho que no cambia, mas sin embargo la verdad en si tiende a variar dependiendo del punto de vista bajo el cual sea vista, lo que para unos es una realidad para otros no deja de ser una fantasía.

Ahora bien, si las cosas son de esta manera, al final quien es el que tiene la razón, quizá todos y quizá nadie.

Una noche más de espera, preguntándome si hoy tiene tiempo para mi, quien lo diría la sailor mas decidida ahora reducida a un ser sin voluntad que no es capaz de ver mas allá de donde aquel ser le dice.

Si sus amigas pudieran entrar en la mente de Rey, estos serian los únicos pensamientos que encontrarían, pero la cuestión aquí es que nadie sabe por lo que ella está pasando, y quizá esto sea lo mejor, ya que si las cosas cambiaran dos de sus amigas empezarían a debatirse entre apoyarla o interrogarla hasta que revelara su identidad y es que los sentimientos de estas dos mujeres se hallan en juego.

Imagino que no me entienden, pues bien déjenme explicarme, todo comenzó una noche de tormenta en la que la cuidad de Tokio enfrentaba uno de los peores temporales, a pesar de ser primavera, mas esto no es lo más importante, lo que realmente cuenta es lo que una joven solitaria esperaba en un templo de la cuidad y de cómo dos seres muy queridos dejaban solas a las mujeres que supuestamente amaban, y lo digo de esta manera por que en el fondo de sus corazón no concebían que el amor fuera traición.

Has llegado tarde- fue la respuesta de la joven de cabellos negros y mirada violeta.

Lo siento pero no tenía planeado enfrentar un diluvio- fue la escueta respuesta de este ser al que no solo detuvo la tormenta sino también la culpa.

El ceño de la morena se intensifico – Eso no me importa, ya disponemos de poco tiempo y tu encima lo mal gastas- su tono se mostraba acerado y la vez dolido.

No manejo el clima Rey-el fastidio y el cansancio teñía su voz

No me hables en ese tono- fue toda la respuesta que recibió

Siempre la considero una mujer fuerte, que no era propensa a las escenas, pero de un tiempo para acá comenzaba a cambiar su opinión sobre ella, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir que una situación como la que estaban viviendo cambia a cualquiera.

Pero no quería pelear solo quería olvidar, y para ello su cuerpo era la mejor medicina, al final era lo único que lo unía a ella, eso y el amor que ambos sentían por otro ser y aunque suene cruel, ojala Rey pensara igual, aun maldice el día en que a ella se lo ocurrió que un te amo sería apropiado, en aquel momento quiso terminar todo, pero la forma en que la morena reacciono se ha convertido en un recuerdo capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Sus ojos violetas fijos en su figura termina con sus cavilaciones, y lo único que se le ocurre es tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, besarla hasta que la pasión despierte y el cerebro deje de funcionar, donde sus besos despierten el fuego en su interior hasta que los queme a ambos.

Se sabe su piel de memoria, la ha recorrido tantas veces, sabes en donde tocarla para torturar lentamente hasta que ruegue por una liberación, de la misma manera como para encenderla en minutos sin tener que esperar.

Mas, dame mas, sabes que te necesito-son los gemidos que suelta junto a su oído, mientras sus manos recorren su pechos.

Todo cuanto quieras, sabes que estoy aquí, solo para complacerte-y es en ese momento que te das cuenta que es así, solo cuando están juntos puedes olvidar lo demás y solo complacerla.

Las caricias suben de tono, los gemidos de ambos se mesclan entre si hasta convertirse en uno solo, la liberación esta cerca y es en ese momento donde la magia muere, porque de la boca de ella sale el nombre del ser amado, pero en lugar de recibir lo mismo, el silencio es lo único que la acompaña y es que este ser solo tuvo conciencia de resistirse a decir algo que pudiera herirla aun mas que el silencio.

Luego de unos minutos está todo listo para separarse de nuevo, lo hacen sin palabras, ni reproches y es que siempre es lo mismo, que lo han llegado a convertir en una rutina, se cierra la puerta del templo y solo en ese instante se permite llorar por aquello que nunca tendrá, pero que nunca permitirá que solamente ella lo tenga, si es cruel y egoísta pero no le importa mientras que tenga al menos aquellos instante de felicidad.

Unas horas más tarde, en dos departamentos de Tokio se repite una escena, aunque sus protagonistas sean diferentes.

Ambas fingen dormir, mientras ellos se desvisten en silencio, con la intensión de no despertarlas, no por consideración, si no por culpa, pero culpa de que, eso es algo que solo sus conciencias saben y que ellos no están dispuestos a revelar.

Están listos para dormir y no pueden evitar las tentación de abrazarlas y sentir su calor y algo de la paz que emanan, aquella paz que hace mucho han perdido.

En apenas un susurro que alguien dormido ni si quiera sentiría dicen – perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo- es lo más cerca que han llegado a decirlo y de este punto no pasaran.

Mas esta noche es diferente, porque si lo escuchan y en sus corazón una duda que las había estado torturando toma aun más fuerza, pero esta noche no.

Serena – es su ultimo susurro antes de caer dormido- Si Darién – es todo cuanto dice en voz alta, mas en su mente hay muchas más cosas por decir, por preguntar, pero la más importante de todas es.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Darién, y por qué?" pronto llegara el momento de saberlo, eso es algo inevitable, pero no hoy por solo una noche mas fingiremos que todo es perfecto.

En apenas un susurro que alguien dormido ni si quiera sentiría dicen – perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo- es lo más cerca que han llegado a decirlo y de este punto no pasaran.

Mas esta noche es diferente, porque si lo escuchan y en sus corazón una duda que las había estado torturando toma aun más fuerza, pero esta noche no.

Michiru – es su ultimo susurro antes de caer dormido- Si Haruka – es todo cuanto dice en voz alta, mas en su mente hay muchas más cosas por decir, por preguntar, pero la más importante de todas es.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Haruka, y por qué?" pronto llegara el momento de saberlo, eso es algo inevitable, pero no hoy por solo una noche más fingiremos que todo es perfecto.

La mañana ha llegado y de nuevo las sailor se reúnen como siempre, junto a su princesa dispuestas a resolver cuanto problema se les presente, sin embargo hoy tres de ellas se hallan ausentes en alma y mente.

Aunque la mente de una de ellas se ha convertido en un libro abierto para esta autora y el único pensamiento que creo importante resaltar es.

" No me arrepiento, es mi felicidad y esta es más importante que lo demás, además mientras no lo sepas todo seguirá bien".

Solo que el secreto dejo de serlo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad salga a la luz, claro que esta dependerá de la luz con la que se la mire.

Que tal les gusto, mucho drama quizá, pero era lo que tenía planeado para Rey desde el inicio, quieren saber ¿Quién es el misterioso amante de Rey?

Pues hagan apuestas.

Nos vemos .


End file.
